Sailor Moon T Especial de Navidad
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Varios años después del final de SM *Twisted* Seiya y Lune celebran la navidad de forma muy especial... ¿Quieres descubrirlo?


**Sailor Moon *Twisted* Especial de navidad.**

(Esta historia transcurre unos meses después del Epílogo de Sailor Moon *Twisted*)

Llevo unos días buscando un regalo para esa persona especial que comparte mi vida. Me siento cada vez más desesperanzado y gruñón con el resultado. Sé perfectamente cuán importante es para una chica su regalo de navidad, máxime si es de parte de su novio… Y lo sé bien, porque yo también, una vez fui una chica. ¿Sorprendidos? ¿O me recuerdan?

Decidí quedarme en este cuerpo de hombre porque me enamoré de una muchacha preciosa. Es bastante cabeza dura a ratos, insoportable hasta decir basta y tan comelona y desordenada como yo… Pero sé que tiene un corazón de oro y que sería capaz de dar su vida por el bien del Universo… o el mío.

Examino la vitrina de la tienda número mil uno y decido irme a casa sin comprar nada. Y de un humor de perros.

Estoy tan reconcentrado en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta hasta mucho rato de que Seiya está más callada que de costumbre y me mira de reojo revolver en el plato la pasta con salsa bolognesa con desgano.

-¿No te gustó Lune? – Veo preocupación reflejada en su cara.

-No tengo hambre… Creo que voy a salir de nuevo.

-Pensé que íbamos a ver una película y a hacernos "apapachos" – Me dice, ya haciendo pucheros –Ya había comprado palomitas…

-Tendrá que ser otro día, Estrellitas –Le replico, y en verdad que siento no poder quedarme, pero ya es veinticuatro y mañana todo estará cerrado.

Se ve tan guapa con ropa de ir por casa, lleva apenas unos shorts y una camiseta holgada sin nada debajo… Pero luego recuerdo la desilusión que veré en sus ojos azul profundo si el obsequio no le gusta, e intento no mirarla para no tentarme de cogerla en mis fuertes brazos de hombre y llevármela al cuarto. Hmmmm…

Cierro la puerta tras de mí para poner algo sólido entre nosotros. Me he acostumbrado a amarla con este cuerpo. Al principio era extraño pero creo firmemente en la adaptabilidad del ser humano. Ya es suficientemente extraño, sin haber dicho aún que ella es un ser de luz alienígena… y que yo era una jovencita rubia y que usaba coletas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya estoy mirando de nuevo las vitrinas. ¿Qué me recomendarían mis amigas? Luego de telefonear a todas mis amistades, recibo las sigtes. Respuestas:

-Lencería sexy – Me dice Mina.

-Amuletos para la fertilidad y la abundancia – Responde Rei.

-Libros de texto para la Universidad – Me indica Ami.

-Un pastel hecho en casa o galletas – Dubita Lita.

-Un procesador de textos nuevo – Propone Taiki.

-Un novio nuevo – Me trolea Yaten.

Decido llamar a Yami, al menos su opinión será más neutral. Acordamos juntarnos en un cafetín. No esperaba que trajera a Arashi. El padre del año (también alienígena) trae una gran sonrisa en sus ojos rojo sangre y a su mono y gorjeante hijito en una cangurera de esas modernas.

-¡Arashi quere pastel! – Exclama el bebé, embadurnándose de crema el rostro.

-¿No será demasiada azúcar? – Pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno… - Me responde el padre bajando la voz – Como es medio Ailano solo necesita comer muchos dulces para reponer sus energías… No creo que le haga daño. ¿Me acompañas a buscar el obsequio de Lita?

-¿Mamá? – Arashi lo mira interrogadoramente.

-Sí, hijo, iremos a comprar el regalo de mamá.

El pequeño bate palmas entusiasmado.

Ya han pasado años, y aún no me acostumbro a ver a Yami, antiguamente Shadow, paseándose entre los humanos como si nada. Se siente a gusto en este planeta, porque su familia desapareció hace siglos en Ailann, su planeta natal. Como quiso el destino, se enamoró de mi mejor amiga y aquí está conmigo, buscando el regalo para su mujercita. Entramos en una tienda de suministros de repostería.

-¿De verdad vas a regalarle "eso"?

-Claro, ¡Lita va a flipar cuando vea este set para decorar pasteles semi automático de 50 boquillas!

-¡Boquillas! – Repite Arashi, feliz.

\- Hmm.. ¿Y no te parece como "poco romántico"?

-Bueno, tal vez le compren un ramo de rosas o un colgante de rosa que vi en una joyería a la vuelta de la esquina también, lo importante es conocer bien a la persona que amas ¿no? Así es fácil regalarle algo, no importa lo que sea. Ya sabes que le gustará.

-Papá…. ¡Pipí! – Arashi empieza a llorar y a contorsionarse.

-Creo que debo volver a casa, dudo que sea pipí - se disculpa Yami tras echarle un vistazo rápido al pañal de su hijo– Lita me mataría si lo mudara en un baño público, espero que encuentres el regalo apropiado, Lune – Me toma el hombro con afecto y se alejaba buscando un autobús para volver a su casa.

Decido mirar la vitrina de la joyería que me recomendó. ¿Qué cosas son las que más le gustan a Seiya? Rememoro su figura tan querida. La forma en que viste, los accesorios que prefiere.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, en un ángulo de la vitrina veo algo que me gusta, pero aun así, me siento inseguro… No sé de qué forma la he venido a querer tanto, mi Seiya, mi estrella de oro y plata que bajó del cielo para hacerse mi mujer. Mi sueldo de repartidor no alcanza para regalarle lo que yo quisiera. Y ella jamás me pide nada. (Bueno al menos nada caro, somos ahorrativos, salvo en la comida)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vuelvo a nuestro departamento y la encuentro arreglándose. Se ha puesto un vestido rojo que la hace ver mayor y muy sexy, unos aros de estrellas y unos zapatos de mediano tacón.

-¿Habíamos concertado una cita, preciosa? No creas que voy a salir contigo vestida así, los buitres no te quitarían los ojos de encima, ve y cámbiate.

-¡Pero LUNE! ¡Si sabes que quedamos con nuestros amigos para celebrar la Navidad en la casa de Mina! – Está enojada, puedo verlo, se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja - ¡Ve a cambiarte de una buena vez!

-No estoy de humor para fiestas… ¿Te podrías adelantar?

-Quieres… ¿Quieres que vaya sola, bombón? – Me mira con desilusión.

-Vamos ¿Que no somos siameses, no? – Intento tomarlo a la broma – Te prometo que me cambio y llegaré allá en menos de una hora, ¡Lo juro!

-Está bien… - replica entre pucheros – Intentaré verme alegre para que Taiki y Yaten no piensen que estamos peleados.

-¡Esa es mi estrella! – Le doy un beso rápido en la frente y corro a darme una ducha.

Mientras estoy adentro con el agua resbalando sobre mí, escucho cerrarse la puerta. Salgo rápido, me visto a escape con la ropa que ella me había dejado sobre el cobertor de nuestra cama comprada en cuotas (Aún nos falta pagar algunas U.Uº) y salgo otra vez a mezclarme en la marea humana de almas en pena en busca de un obsequio. Me torturo mentalmente por mi indecisión. Seiya ya debe estar con nuestros amigos, bebiendo un vaso de ponche y comiendo las galletas el pan de pascua de Lita.

-¿¡Ya está cerrando!? ¡No puede ser! – Le reclamo al dueño de la joyería.

-Tengo derecho a disfrutar en familia, ¿No? Y ya son más de las diez de la noche, jovencito ¿No has visto la hora?

-Tiene razón… pero por favor, es un regalo para mi novia – Siento mis ojos humedecerse y no quiero que este anciano me vea llorando.

-Bien, es navidad, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción – Suspira con resignación el abuelo y abre la puerta de su negocio.

Cinco minutos más tarde, con la cajita de terciopelo guardada a salvo en mi chaqueta junto a mi corazón, espero el autobús en la parada. ¡Por favor, por favor! – Lo apuro mentalmente - Finalmente aparece el vehículo.

-Es el último de la noche, sólo llegamos hasta la terminal – Me explica en conductor.

¡No puede ser! (T.T) ¡Ahora sí Seiya estará molesta conmigo! Me bajo en el lugar más cercano a la casa de los Aíno. Tal vez debí haber vuelto al departamento por la moto, ¡Soy un bodoque!

Ahora voy corriendo… -Le echo un vistazo al reloj – No voy a llegar, me falta un par de cuadras y la reja debe estar con llave… ¿…y si?

Me meto en un callejón oscuro y me transformo en Eternal Sailor Moon. Utilizo las plumosas alas para volar hacia el interior de la propiedad, Mina me ha dicho que celebrarán la fiesta en la terraza, donde doy el vergonzoso espectáculo de llegar en esa facha justo cuando faltan cinco minutos para las once.

-Justo lo que nos faltaba, "El ángel Gabriel" – dice Yaten.

Mina le da un codazo y sonríe avergonzada.

-Se supone que era una fiesta de amigos, no de Sailors - Se burla Rei, divertida.

Me destransformo en un rincón. Apenas me acerco, veo la expresión rencorosa de mi estrellita. Se acerca caminando modosamente.

-¿Así que te vestirías y ya, no Lune? – se ríe igualmente - De todas formas, hiciste una gran entrada…

Mina me pasa un vaso y me invita a pasar al comedor. Dentro todos están con cara de lobo esperando la opípara cena que han cocinado las chicas. Todos han venido con sus parejas. Lita con Yami, Rei con Nicolas, Ami con Taiki, Mina con Yaten… Sólo a Seiya le faltaba su media naranja y ya estoy aquí, respiro aliviado. Arashi se ha quedado dormido en un sillón, esperando al "Vejo Pashcuelo".

-Bueno, ya que está todo el mundo aquí – Todos me miran - Vamos a brindar por la amistad y por los Sailor Scouts – Dice Mina levantando su copa de champán.

-¿Sabes Lune? - Me dice Nicolas, sentado a mi lado izquierdo en la mesa – No importa cuánto Rei me hable de sus viejos tiempos como Sailor Scouts, nunca me acabo de asombrar. En la ciudad aún se comenta mucho sobre Uds. Y aún se venden los juguetes y videojuegos, a pesar de que ninguna persona común como yo tenga el privilegio de verlos en acción. Me siento orgulloso de que hayan aceptado compartir sus secretos conmigo, y te admiro. No dejes que sus pullas te afecten.

Siento que enrojezco un poco, como cuando era más joven. Me ha hecho bien su comentario, y es claro que el hombre parece cuerdo y sensato, aún a pesar de tener que lidiar contra una diablesa casi tan fiera como la mía… le agradezco.

Cuando estamos terminando de comer, el reloj da las doce campanadas.

¡Ya es Navidad!

-¿Qué les parece si las parejitas hacen su intercambio de regalos? – Indica Mina sonriendo con picardía – ¡Yo empiezo! – Dice con entusiasmo, pasándole a Yaten un primoroso bulto, que resulta ser una chaqueta de cuero nueva. De paso ella recibe un fabuloso vestido de "idol", que de seguro el platinado ha debido de embargar hasta las pestañas para pagarlo, pero se alegra mucho de ver lo muda que ha dejado a Mina.

-Lo mandé a hacer personalmente a tu medida – Explica, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado – Su chica lo besa y abraza y él intenta zafarse al ver que nos les quitamos los ojos de encima.

-¡No necesitas ser tan cargante! – reclama azorado.

-Voy a compensártelo muy bien esta noche ¿Te gustaría un pre-estreno exclusivo en mi habitación?

Todos nos reímos un poco de la escena.

Nos parece imposible ver la alegría sincera reflejada en los rostros de de Ami y Taiki, a pesar de intercambiar un Libro polvoso de poesía medieval (para él) y un flamante astrolabio nuevo (para ella) Este par de recién casados, nunca cambiarán U.Uº

Rei le da a su futuro esposo un nuevo set de esquí y él a ella una pulsera esclava de oro con rubíes. Mi amiga da grititos de alegría, poniéndosela de inmediato.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco nerviosamente al ver que es turno de Lita y Yami. ¡Pero ella realmente está feliz al recibir su obsequio! Comienza a enumerar la variedad de muffins que podrán ofrecer en su pastelería de ahora en adelante gracias a las nuevas decoraciones que hará y a todos se nos hace agua la boca de puro imaginarlos. Yami me muestra su obsequio con resignación y me hace un guiño: Un juego de corbatas y camisas, Lita piensa que se vería muy guapo si de vez en cuando se vistiera más formal. Jejeje.

Y ahora es nuestro turno. Me adelanto hacia mi estrellita nerviosamente, sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre mí, y esperando que ojalá no me juzguen tan duro. Hecho un manojo de nervios, le paso la cajita de rojo terciopelo con un lazo a Seiya. Se ve tan bella cuando está un poco molesta y desconcertada, sus ojos brillan con ligero encono, pero muy en el fondo percibo el sabor de su amor dulce e inalterable por mí. Aún no adivino que le sucede. En verdad, la percibo diferente, como si la Estrellita de hoy no fuera la misma de ayer…

Abre el cofre diminuto nerviosamente y entonces suspira de alivio y las lágrimas comienzan a manar de sus ojos azul noche y a resbalar de sus mejillas de porcelana.

Yaten y Taiki se sobresaltan y se acercan a nosotros para espiar qué es lo que ha hacho sollozar a su hermanita. Jamás dejarán de ser un par de locos sobreprotectores, me digo, retrocediendo dos pasos, por mera costumbre.

-S- Se- Seiya – Me cuesta articular palabra – Perdóname… En verdad no sabía que comprarte y yo el muy idiota tuve la sensación de que ese collar me llamaba… Fui un tonto al pesar eso, veo que no te ha gustado…. – culmino humildemente, me siento faltal.

-¿Qué le diste? – Mis amigas cierran círculo en torno a mi novia y la abrazan para consolarla.

-No puede ser tan feo – Razona Ami.

-¿Es un collar de reggaetón? – Pregunta Mina.

-¿Es un anillo de Otoro? – Pregunta Lita y todos la miran extrañados.

-¡Déjanos verlo! – Piden todos.

Seiya, en silencio, levanta la fina cadena de plata, en cuyo extremo se bambolea un colgante con forma de estrella, donde titilan delicados cristales de piedras semi-preciosas, y en su interior, yace una estrellita aún más pequeña, como si reposara dentro de la más grande. Luego, por fin parece haber dejado de hipar y le sale la voz:

-Si hay alguna otra señal más poderosa de qué tenía que estar a tu lado, Lune, no me imagino cual puede ser – Se dirige a mí con una expresión solemne que no le conocía y me entrega su regalo, también una cajita pequeña, envuelta en papel con diseño de estrellas.

Todos se arraciman para ver lo que saco del envoltorio y de principio nadie, sobre todo los chicos, comprendemos del todo de qué se trata…

Dos pequeños zapatitos de color blanco, con hebillas en forma de estrella. Los examino con interés poniéndolos sobre mi palma, pensando que tal vez es algún simbolismo ¿Caminar juntos hacia el futuro? Me digo. Solo sé que no son de mi talla. Mis amigas susurran a los oídos de sus hombres. Yaten y Taiki enrojecen. Sobre todo Yaten se ha puesto un energúmeno y me coge de las solapas de mi ropa deportiva.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¿?

-¡Albricias! – Lita saca unas trompetas de confeti – ¡Ya lo sospechábamos! – Agrega, codeándose con mis amigas que abrazan a Seiya.

-Este tarado aún no entiende – Dice Yami a Yaten intentando ayudarme a zafar de sus garras.

-¿Cómo se supone que sucedió esto? – El platinado esta fuera de sí.

-Bueno, es simple – explica la estrella de la oscuridad - El chico y la chica se…

-¡Shhh! ¡Cariño! – Lita parece una fiera escandalizada y arrastra a los dos lejos de mí.

-¿Voy… voy a ser p-padre? - Creo que es lo último que digo antes que todo se vuelva negro.

Cuando recupero la consciencia, me han trasladado a un sofá y la mayoría de los muy sádicos se está riendo de mí. Seiya está sentada a mi lado, muy digna pero sonrojada y me toma la mano.

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara y necesitabas apapachos?

-¡Yo siempre necesito tus apapachos! Pero… Creo que ahora quiero el doble – dice estirando la trompita como una niñita enfurruñada.

Yo le acaricio el vientre. Es un milagro. Un verdadero milagro de Navidad. Soy un tonto, llevo varios años de hombre y creo que a pesar de todo me sigo emocionando como una chica. Estoy intentando contener las lágrimas. Me pongo de pie y la abrazo.

-¡Será mejor que la cuides mejor de ahora en adelante, o si no! – Yaten me amenaza con un puño.

-¡Oh! – Le dice Mina tironéandole la coleta platinada – ¿Te das cuenta que ya dos se nos han adelantado? – ¡Me siento totalmente "looser"!

-¡No es una carrera! – Le replica Ami sonrojada.

-Pero Uds. Ya están casados – Les suelta el dardo a Taiki y su esposa con malicia – Supongo que practican seguido, ¿Cómo es que aún sólo hay salvas?

-Ejem… la estrella de pelo castaño se ha puesto de todos colores- No creo que sea necesario insistir en el tema…

-¡Necesitamos más práctica! – Le suelta a Yaten de forma tan decidida que estoy seguro que si no tuviera invitados, se lo llevaba al cuarto de inmediato ^_^

Yami y Lita sólo se sonríen el uno al otro con complicidad. Cogen a su querubín dormido y como ellos, poco a poco nos vamos retirando, no sin antes agradecerle a Mina su hospitalidad, se le nota en el rostro que ya quiere que nos marchemos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha sido un día agotador… me muero de sueño, ya tengo puesto mi pijama y estoy impaciente porque Seiya vuelva del baño para apagar las luces. Pero… Aún me esperaba la última sorpresa navideña O.O

Sale vestida con un coqueto conjunto de lencería de color rojo encendido y un gorrito de pascuera. Me deja sin aliento y el sueño se me evapora. Me siento más despierto que si hubiera bebido media docena de cafés.

-¡S – Se-Seiya! – Intento tragar saliva y es difícil, mi garganta está reseca.

-Me falta entregar un regalito- Me dice pícaramente, acercándose sobre unos zapatos de tacón rojo que elongan sus lindas piernas - ¿Te has portado bien, pequeñín? O has sido un chico malo, ¿Hm?

-Tal vez se necesite ser un poco malo, para que sea "bueno" – Replico, (Parafraseando a "Bryan Adams") y capturándola entre mis brazos para ponerla sobre mí – Y tal vez la pascuerita sea la que necesite que le "den algo"…

-Debería castigarte por ser tan indiferente conmigo todo este día – Se hace la ofendida y me tironea el cabello.

-Tal vez el castigador debiera ser yo, por no contarme lo del bebé y hacerlo en casa de Mina, delante de todos…

-Eso era parte del castigo – Se ríe y me mira con expresión diabólica – ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!

-¡Eres una Niña Malcriada!

Rodamos sobre la cama, besándonos. Seiya me abre la chaqueta y desliza sus labios sobre mi pecho, me acaricia el torso y luego me besa en la boca con frenesí. Mis dedos se están deslizando bajo su sostén encarnado, se ve tan apetecible que no deseo que se lo quite, de todas formas la gasa roja orlada de peluche blanco es tan delgada que puedo besar y succionar sus pechos sin dificultad aún con él puesto, y ver como sus botoncitos se endurecen.

-¡Niño malo, malo, malo!

-¡Aún no has visto nada, Santa Seiya! – Susurro en su orejita, que empiezo a morder y degustar, y mis manos se introducen por un rato debajo de su tanga. Sus jadeos entrecortados me estimulan en vez de detenerme. Ya está sumamente humedecida por allá abajo, me felicito. Una idea traviesilla se me atraviesa por la mente.

La hago ponerse a cuatro patas a pesar de sus falsas protestas. Desde atrás puedo contemplar a mi sabor sus curvas redondas. Tras bajarme el pantalón y apartar hacia el costado la tanga roja, me dejo caer sobre ella. Estoy embistiéndola mientras mis manos oprimen sus pechos y un quejido de dolor me indica que están más sensibles, así que intento ser más delicado, aún en mi urgencia de poseerla. Puedo aspirar directamente el perfume de su piel, caliente y perlada de sudor… La escucho gemir mi nombre y me dejo ir. Simplemente es imposible durar mucho con tantos estímulos.

Cuando terminamos nuestro bastante breve escarceo, la ayudo a ponerse el camisón. Y me abrazo a ella bajo las mantas.

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara? – Le digo mientras acaricio su pancita aún lisa - ¿Crees que al bebé le haya molestado el terremoto?

-Lo dudo – Replica con una sonrisa alegre, aunque cansada. Se estira y saca una foto en blanco y negro del cajón de su mesita de noche – ¡Mira! ¡Es muy pequeño todavía!

Me maravilla ver que ese pequeño puntito en la ecografía vaya a ser mi hijo o hija. Según Seiya, ya tiene un mes y medio de vida. Beso la imagen con reverencia.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo estrellita? – La miro y veo que aún no se quita el colgante nuevo. "Una estrella dentro de otra estrella" medito.

-Un par de veces… Tal vez no me haga daño oírlo otra vez.

-Te amo, preciosa – Le acaricio el cabello y le beso la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, mi Príncipe Lunar…

-¿Tregua?

-¡Tregua!.

 _Y volvemos a nuestra vida normal. Con la diferencia que algún día, dentro de unos meses seremos algo más que una pareja. Una familia de tres._

Fin.-


End file.
